Grave
by JewDrop91
Summary: Jackie's thoughts and feelings about life without Michael. This is the first time I've ever written anything Michael based, so please review nicely. Ta!


**A/N: It was while I was re-reading 'Strength' by Lady Dudley, that this came to mind. I hope you enjoy. I have never really written about Jackie's thoughts and feelings towards Michael (I generally leave those brilliant pieces of writing to Lady Dudley!) so I hope my first attempt is respectable enough.**

**Disclaimer: Taggart Team – I Do Not Own….or I probably wouldn't have killed DCI Jardine off! (Sorry Lee!)**

It was Friday, 11th February 2011 at 11.30am. Exactly 9 years and 1 month since her best friend and work colleague, Michael Jardine, had died. Even after all those years, she found it hard to stand at his grave and read the words engraved on his headstone; the words that very simply stated;

_Michael Jardine_

_March 1960 – January 2002_

_A Brave Honest and Honourable Man_

_Loved and Missed by all who knew him_

_May He Rest In Peace_

A life that was taken due to a misunderstanding by Liam Kennedy, a life that had so many more years ahead to enjoy; taken away in an action that probably took no more than five seconds, five quick simple seconds. Jackie still prayed that Michael hadn't suffered and that he didn't know what was happening to him but she would never know. On some occasions, when she let her mind wander (always a dangerous thing, Robbie teased) she found herself unable to think of anything else but whether or not he suffered in his final moments. In a rather annoying way, Robbie was right, it was a dangerous thing when she let her mind wander off on its own, still, it couldn't be helped and she knew that he knew that.

Jackie counted herself lucky to have been blessed with such wonderful male friends. Stuart, who was understanding, kind, loving, very caring and concerned for her even now after all these years that had past; he always had a smart remark to get Robbie with when he was being a pain although sometimes she wondered if they could sense her sadness and did it to cheer her up. Then there was Robbie. Well, she didn't quite know where to start with Robbie. She never had done. Most of her friends – male ones at least – were fairly straight forward, but not Robbie Ross. He had very different sides to him –good and bad- and she'd seen all of them. They had a very close friendship, some might call it too close for it to be just a friendship but for the time being, that was how it was staying.

Finally, there was Michael. The closest and dearest friend she'd ever possessed, whose grave she now stood by. The man who could read her like a priest could read the bible, who's encouragement and belief in her had led her to become the tough, determined DS she was now. As it happened, Jackie was up for promotion to Detective Inspector. The tears were uncontrollable as she thought about the fact he wasn't here to witness it. She knew how proud he'd have been if he was and it was that thought, which made her sob more.

Taking one last look at the gravestone, Jackie turned on her heel and walked away, back towards the entrance gates where Robbie was waiting for her. When she reached the pathway and looked up she saw him standing by the gateway – leaning casually on the post - with the paper open, which he immediately shut when he heard her footsteps coming towards him.

Sliding the paper in the bin beside him he opened his arms out allowing her to walk into them and sob ever so gently into his chest. When the weeping had subsided he pulled her back slightly. Wiping the tears from her face he whispered to her, "Michael would be so proud of you, Jackie."

She gave him a grateful watery smile before slipping her arm through his as they walked back to the car.

Jackie's visit to Michael's grave was done for another couple of months.

**Finito!**

**A/N 2: I have said couple of months as I believe that Jackie would have come to her own decision, quite early on, that it wouldn't be healthy if she kept going back to Michael's grave.**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? =)**


End file.
